Teen Titans Go!
Teen Titans Go! is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics fictional superhero team, the Teen Titans. The series was announced following the popularity of DC Nation's New Teen Titans shorts, and premiered on Cartoon Network on April 23, 2013. It is currently in is fourth season, and will be getting a theatrical film, Teen Titans Go! To the Movies, in 2018. Sporting a new animation style, Teen Titans Go! serves as a comedic spin-off with little to no continuity to the previous series or any other media in the DC Comics franchise. Many DC characters make cameo appearances and are referenced in the background. The original principal voice cast returns to reprise their respective roles. This series explores what the Titans do when they are hanging out around the tower. The series first aired re-runs on Boomerang on December 1, 2015 along with ''The Amazing World of Gumball'', and was first removed from Boomerang's schedule on October 2, 2015, when it was replaced by ''Wabbit'', [[Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!|''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!]], [[The Garfield Show|''The Garfield Show]], ''Shaun the Sheep'', ''Sonic Boom'', and ''Dreamworks Dragons''. It later returned to Boomerang's schedule on October 26, 2015, replacing ''The Amazing World of Gumball'''' (which later returned to Boomerang's schedule on February 1, 2016, only to get removed again on April 2, 2017), but was removed again on April 2, 2017, when it was replaced by [[Grizzy and the Lemmings|''Grizzy and the Lemmings]]'' and [[My Knight and Me|''My Knight and Me]]. Plot Teen Titans Go! is an animated series that follows the adventures of the young Titans, residing in Jump City, when they are not saving the world while living together as teenagers without adults who intrude. Unlike most of the other superhero series, the situations are comic, crazy and parodic - for example, juvenile jokes that reach new heights of danger, obtaining the license to drive after destroying the Batmobile or washing the suits after staining them when fighting their enemies. The show regularly features characters who have appeared in the original series, albeit with reduced roles and/or exaggerated personalities. It also features greater attachment to the DC Universe at large, with more references to other characters in the Justice League, plus a few appearances by Batman and Commissioner Gordon in lighthearted moments. The show is littered with in-jokes regarding the whole of DC's library, many of them in blink-and-miss moments, as well as numerous jokes at the expense of the show itself. Reception Teen Titans Go! has received generally mixed reviews by critics. Common Sense Media gave the show 4 out of 5 stars and wrote that it "manages a few positive messages alongside the clever comedy and characterizations". IGN writer Scott Collura gave the pilot episode a score of 7.8 out of 10, stating that "DC Animation revamps the beloved Teen Titans series for a new generation – with pretty fun results".Randy Schiff of The Buffalo News praised its writing and animation, calling it a "consistently quirky comedy that is often laced with keen social commentary". After the trailer for the series' film adaptation was released, Scott Mendelson of Forbes''praised the series and its "nihilistic madness", writing that "Taken on its own terms, it is blisteringly funny and endlessly clever, offering grimly cynical history lessons, comedically grimdark holiday specials, and occasional pure fantasy freak-outs... amid some serious superhero genre trolling and self-commentary." Writing for ''Slant Magazine, Lee Wang gave the show 2 stars out of 4, saying "Teen Titans Go! would offer little to even the most ardent Titans nostalgists and completists". Aaron Wiseman of Moviepilot cited various criticisms of the show, noting slight appreciation for the characters of Starfire and Raven. Joseph Murphy of the website WhatCulture deemed it an "upsetting" replacement for the cancelled television series Young Justice. Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang